500 days
by jazzandbourbon
Summary: Elena is a small town girl , who moves to NY to make her dreams come true. She never thought that she is going to find more than a job , but then she meets the man who completely changes her life.


_Dear diary,  
I know I haven't written in a long time. A really long time. But with everything that happened in my life , I didn't have time to capture everything. From where to begin? I've always been a realist. I've never believed in destiny. I've always thought that we are in charge of everything , that we are responsible for the consequences of our actions. Do you believe in faith? That thing that defines every moment. That thing that can change your life any second. I do believe now. With all the changes in my life , with all the people I met , with all the things that happened, it's normal to believe in such stuff. And I want to write everything. I want to remember the moments that got me here and one day to tell my story. Every single tear , smile and laugh that got me here in the first place. Because none of this would have been possible if it wasn't faith. And I am starting my story with the day that changed my life. The day I met the person who changed my life and believes. The day I met him._

**21.04.12**

I paid the driver and got out from the taxi. I was finally in New York , The Big Apple , The city that never sleeps … I was both exited and terrified for being here all alone. During my whole life I was living in Mystic Falls. But my parents got divorced and I had to constantly change places. I never really liked small towns. For me the most important thing was career. I wanted to be a successful writer , to see my book next to the bestsellers in the bookstore. But before that I needed a job. That is why I got hired in this firm for writing greeting cards. I was a secretary and I wasn't really trilled for this job, but I had no choice other than serving coffee until I finished my book.

"Miss , where do you want me to put these?" the driver asked me and broke my thoughts.

"Put them on the ground" I smiled and took one of the bags

I slowly walked to the building that I was going to call 'home' from now on. I opened my apartment door and walked in. It was one of the few apartments that I could afford. It wasn't big , but it was neat and enough for me to live in. I slowly put the bags on the ground and checked the rooms. It was 6 PM and I started unpacking my stuff. It took me an hour and finally I was seated on the couch watching TV. I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about Mystic Falls , my parents , my friends. I left so many people , just to try to reach my dreams. I was both proud and little sad. I mean it wasn't everyday that you move to another city with no one by your side. I missed my aunt. She was crying when she found out. When I told Bonnie I was moving she was devastated too. We knew each other since kindergarten and it was one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life. And Jeremy- he was married to Bonnie. I still couldn't believe it , but I knew they were perfect for each other. And me? I was dating Matt. Typical first love story. We met when we were kids, became friends and started dating in high school. He was sweet and nice , but we didn't have spark. We didn't have that connection that could light a room on fire. We didn't have passion. I told him we broke up , because I wanted to became a writer. That was a big part of the reason. I would have never sacrifices my career for a man. Not even for Matt, who I have known for my whole life. I was seeing myself like a career girl. And he was heartbroken , but I knew it was for the best. We didn't have future together for more that friends. I took my laptop and started writing a new chapter of my book. It was basically for me. A young girl from a small time comes into the big city and makes her dreams come true. Except that there isn't any kind of love story , because she is persuading her career and nothing else. It is something different from the usual love sick books. It was me. I felt my eyelids closing and put the laptop away. I took a blanked and slept on the couch , hoping that tomorrow will be good.

**22.04.12  
**  
The next day I woke up from my alarm clock. I sighed and got up. It was my first day at work and I wore my light blue jeans with a white shirt. I put my ballerina shoes and straighted my long brown hair. I applied some mascara and finished my look with my brown leather bag. I took a deep breath and checked my reflection in the mirror. It was a beginning of a new chapter in my life. A huge chapter that was going to change my life. I was scared and elated at the same time. Scared because I could fail and exited , because I was finally doing something on my own. I exited my apartment and walked down the streets of New York. There were many people all around me and I tried to make my way to get a cab. It was really different from Mystic Falls. In small towns like mine, you know the people , you care about the people. Here you are all alone in a sea of people. I finally took a cab and told the driver the address. After a half a hour and a lot of cursing from the him I was finally there. I walked inside and went to the girl at the reception

"Hello" I shyly said

"How can I help you?" the girl asked me so cold that I actually found out why New York is not such a 'friendly' city

"I am the new secretary of …mister Saltzman" I said unsure

"Oh , yeah , you must be miss Gilbert . Come after me" the girl said and I quickly followed her. After a while we were in front of an office. The girl left me and I knocked on the door

"Come in " a voice said through the door. I poked my head inside and walked into the office of my new boss

"Hello , mister Saltzman , I am Elena Gilbert. I got the job I am your new secretary …I think" I said and extended my hand to the man. He had sandy blond hair and he was really tall. He looked friendly and when he flashed me a warm smile I knew I was going to like my new boss. He shook my hand

" I am Alaric. Here let me show you your new office" he said and I followed him to a desk in front of his office. It was empty , just a vase with flowers was on top of it.

"The flowers are a nice touch , aren't they ?" Alaric said and laughed

"Oh , definitely " I smiled

"So , miss Gilbert , I have some rules" he said seriously

I immediately tensed and looked him in the eyes

"First , don't call me mister Saltzman , it makes me feel old. Second , you can take days off , but you have to tell me first and third…I'll tell you when I remember it" Alaric smiled

"Noted, mist…Alaric" I said and smiled nervously

"I have a meeting now. Come after ten minutes to meet you with a lot of the people you are going to work with " Alaric said and walked to the room I supposed it was a conference room. Saltzman Cards were the biggest company for greeting cards. They were always clever and witty. I knew it wasn't my dream job , but it was a nice one. The place was quiet , I loved my 'office' and I hoped all of the people would be as nice as Alaric. After a while I walked into the room and saw a huge table and Alaric was talking.

"This is my new assistant , miss Elena Gilbert "Alaric said and I shyly smiled

"Tell us something about you Elena , since we are lucky to have in our firm" Alaric continued

"I am from Mystic Falls , a small town in Virginia and I just moved in NY" I said. Alaric started talking something and I watched my coworkers. Suddenly my eyes landed on the man sitting next to Alaric. He was easily the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes. I was never the girl that was falling for looks , but this man was a God .He had raven black hair and ocean blue eyes. His lips looked delicious and I thought about all the places he could…Stop it Elena I scolded myself. I was unable to tear my gaze. I was captivated from this stranger and I felt the familiars tingles in my body. I felt like I was drowning in the ocean in his eyes. Finally , with all my straight I looked away.

"…and I hope you will love working with us" Alaric finished his speech

"Yeah , thank you" I managed to say

"Okay, you are free to go Elena " Alaric smiled warmly

I tried to return the smile , but my mind was clouded with thoughts about a certain black haired man. I left the conference room went to the bathroom and took a deep breath. I just moved here and I felt that wasn't the big change. It was just the beginning…

**Hello, this story just popped into my head. I just watched "500 days of Summer" and BAM - fanfic idea ;) I hope you enjoyed reading the prologue and I will continue writing it if you like it :) For those of you who read my other story "Something Borrowed" I will try to update both of the stories. And for now please review and tell me what you think.  
Love  
-Mira**


End file.
